world_of_cataclysmfandomcom-20200213-history
Sakibure Tales: Encounter
' '{BGM: [Predator]} The night was upon her. 14 year old Yasei was alone in the woods, waiting for Kakushi to return from the nearby village they were observing. Kakushi had been gone for a good while but Yasei was confindent in his abilities. She was busy carving a chunk of wood she had found, into a a small idol of a mother. She smiled softly while looking at it. She couldn't remember her mother's face but she had an idea that her mom had similar features to hers. The forest had grown eerily silent, the bugs stopped and the wind calmed to a halt. Yasei's ears twitched, a small sliver of wind gently cut the outermost layer of her skin, the speed was immense but she noticed in time and dashed away upward into the tree above her, the trunk being cleanly sliced by a wind sickle. She growled silently as her beastial tiger marks appeared on her skin and her tail sprouted, claws coming out and her eyes became predatory. Another Wind Sickle flew toward her but this time she was aware and jumped over it, breaking the top part of the tree and hurling it toward the direction of the wind sickle origin. Followed by a few hand signs, "Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu!"she said wildly. Sparks of flames bolted after the tree. {BGM: [Seek a Fever]} She landed on the ground waiting for the next move, growling as suddenly, she could feel the ground shift beneath her, but her senses aided her in leaping upward, seeing earth style spines fling upward where she was. "Come out, you bastard!" She shouted, her tiger-like roar making quite an intimidating voice. From beside her in mid-air, a reflector in the space could be seen glistening and she quickly elbowed the spot, revealing an adult male ninja not gasping for air from the powerful blow. But she followed it up with a furious roar and a heel drop downward, sending him speeding to the ground with a massive dust cloud, showing she had just made a crater with this man's body. She made quick handsigns, "Earth Style: Plannet Splitter!" And the ground caved in beneath him, splitting open wide and he fell further into the ground. But she still wasn't done with this bastard. She did another set of handsigns, "Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" A giant Fireball hurled into the now open ground, acting like a furnace, burning the man alive, as his screams could be heard for a brief moment. Yasei did all of this in a matter of seconds, and showed only anger toward this man. She landed next to his now charred corpse and her feral teeth grit as she ripped off his left hand, biting into it with ease, her jaw strength being like that of a tiger. She ate the hand and then burried the rest of the body with various tree trunks that were now cattered from her throwing the piece earlier. She sat in anger, her emotions riling up, hating her hunger for flesh and crying tears from him actually attacking her. She was so desperate to see Kakushi now more than ever. Her emotions felt so hard on her heart that she was near collapse from the amount of activity taking place but then she saw the shadow of Kakushi in sight. His spiky hair, his shark teeth, his cocky grin, all immediately soothed Yasei and she released her bestial transformation, rushing to give him a hug, making a primative grunt of affection. {BGM: [Kushimaru Theme]} Kakushi accepted the hug wondering what she just had to use her transformation for. "Hey Yasei! Sorry I took so long, they had more than a few assholes I had to take care of. Some got away so I hoped you ould be enough to stop em, looks like you may have fought one already, heh." Yasei nodded, "Some...big...guy...dead...now..." She said in short words. She could say her jutsus fine, albeit with some gurgling in her voice but when she spoke normally she seemed off. Speaking slowly when it came to anunciation. "Wind...and...Earth..." she added. Kakushi walked away from the young teen and to the burial of a dozen or so trees, "Yeah it looks like you did a number on him alright, good job!" He said smiling. She beamed with glistening eyes, happy and excited. He then pulled out a small Tama Necklace from his coat, "I have what we came for, so I guess we can get going now, I really hope you weren't kept waiting too long, Yasei." His smile was bashful. She shook her head and shewd him her small wooden mother idol. "Oh! You made that huh?" He said looking at it and giving approving expressions, "I like it! Make me next time, hehe. Now let's get out of here huh?" He said with his hands on his hips. She grunted and smiled, "Okay...Kakushi..." Category:Stories Category:Naruto OC